doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Edson Matus
Mexicano |pais = México |estado = Activo |demo = Demo_Edson_Matus.ogg }} Edson Matus es un actor de doblaje mexicano, principalmente conocido por interpretar a Cleveland Brown en Padre de familia, en la serie Cleveland, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez en la serie de anime Bleach, Clark Kent/Superman en el Universo Cinematográfico de DC, Clint Barton / Ojo de Halcón en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel y a Goku en la serie de anime Dragon Ball Z Kai. Es la voz recurrente del actor Jeremy Renner. thumb|right|230px|Edson Matus echando un vistazo a la revista Culpa. Grimmjow_Jaegerjaques.png|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez de Bleach. Fry.png|Philip J. Fry (2da Voz) de Futurama. Kirk.jpg|James T. Kirk de Star Trek (2009) Cleveland_Brown.png|Cleveland Brown de Padre de Familia y The Cleveland Show. Bertie.png|Bertie el Autobús en "Thomas y sus Amigos". Moskelloggs.jpg|"Clark Kent/Superman en el universo cinematográfico de DC". Hawkeye Full Image.png|Clint Barton / Hawkeye en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel Dusty-Planes.png|Dusty Fumigavión en Aviones (2013) y Aviones 2: Equipo de Rescate (2014). 3172955_640px.jpg|Craig Feldspar de Malcolm el del medio Evanpeters.jpg|Evan Peters 998127 10152264271734936 1076437501 n-6-.jpg|"Mu de Aries" en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Leyenda del Santuario Goku_SSJ_Render.png|Goku de Dragon Ball Z Kai Max_Payne_Movie_Mark_Wahlberg.jpg|'Max Payne' (Mark Wahlberg) en Max Payne Filmografía Anime * Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Shūhei Hisagi (1ª voz) en Bleach * Karl en Blood+ * Reggie en Pokémon * Teppei, Tom en Toriko * Rick Hunter en Robotech (Versión remastizada) * Camus de Acuario, Sirius de Can Mayor, Sylpheed de Basilisco en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de TV) * Kaworu Nagisa en Neon Genesis Evangelion (Renewal) * Charmander en Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: El equipo Todo Lo Puede * Gin y Kohza en One Piece * Mepple en Pretty Cure * Jesse Gleen en Bakugan * Jack en Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fury * Goku en Dragon Ball Z Kai Películas de anime *Mu de Aries (Mitsuru Miyamoto) (2014) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario Películas Jeremy Renner *William Brandt en Misión: Imposible – Nación secreta (2015) *Clint Barton / Hawkeye en Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) *Hansel en Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de brujas (2012) *Aaron Cross en El legado Bourne (2012) *Clint Barton / Hawkeye en The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) *Clint Barton en Thor (2011) Cillian Murphy * Agente Donald Buchanan en Trascender (2014) * Raymond Leon en El precio del mañana (2011) * Robert Fischer en El origen (2010) Neil Patrick Harris *Foy en Pueblo chico, pistola grande (2014) *Él mismo en Los Muppets (2011) *Él mismo en Dos tontos en fuga (2008) Jason Biggs *Jim Levenstein en American Pie: El reencuentro (2012) *Dan en Sobre mi cadáver (2008) *Anderson en Mariado y mujer (2006) James Corden *El panadero en En el bosque (2014) *Paul en Mi gran oportunidad (2013) Dean Armstrong *Oficial Williams en Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) *Daniel en Camino hacia el terror 4 (2011) Emile Hirsch *Danny Dietz en El sobreviviente (2013) *Spin en Salvajes (2012) Henry Cavill *Clark Kent/Superman en El hombre de acero (2013) *Will Shaw en The Cold Light of Day (2012) Michael B. Jordan *Oscar Grant en Estación Fruitvale (2013) *Steve Montgomery en Poder sin límites (2012) Liam Hemsworth *Adam Cassidy en Paranoia (2013) Diamond Films *Billy 'The Kid' Timmons en Los indestructibles 2 (2012) Lionsgate Max Minghella * Graham Hawtrey en Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) * Ben en La última noche de la humanidad (2011) Ben Barnes * Alejandro Griffin en Una boda como todas (2013) * Rey Caspian en Las crónicas de Narnia: La travesía del Viajero del Alba (2010) Chris Pine * James T. Kirk en Star Trek: En la oscuridad (2013) * James T. Kirk en Star Trek (2009) Jason Segel * Jason en Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) * Tom Solomon en Eternamente comprometidos (2012) Darren Criss * Lee en Ligeramente fracasada (2012) * Blaine Anderson / El mismo en Glee 3D: La película (2011) Corbin Bleu * Oficial Blake en Códigos de familia (2012) * Lou en La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo (2011) Alex Pettyfer * Adam "El chico" en El mágico Mike (2012) * John Smith / Número cuatro en Soy el número cuatro (2011) Derek Luke *James Speck en Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo (2012) *Bobby Joe Hill en Camino a la gloria (2006) Sean Penn *Cheyenne en Un lugar maravilloso (2011) *Jack en El árbol de la vida(2011) (1ra. versión) Alan Tudyk * Dutch en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) * Simon en Muerte en un funeral (2007) Bryan Greenbergd * Nate Lerner en Guerra de novias (2009) * Matty Matthews en La prueba perfecta (2004) Rob Brown * Rock en Ritmo y seducción (2006) * Kenyon Stone en Juego de honor (2005) Abdul Salis * Eugene Skinner en Caballeros del aire (2006) * Tony en Realmente amor (2003) Dax Randall Shepard * Astronauta en Zathura (2005) * Tom Marshall en Sin Rumbo (2004) Devon Murray * Seamus Finnigan en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) * Seamus Finnigan en Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban (2004) Omar Epps * Marlon en Alfie (2004) * Luther Shaw en Contra las cuerdas (2004) Kwok-Hung Lam * Supt. Raymond Li en Historia policiaca parte 2 (1988) * Supt. Raymond Li en Historia policiaca (1985) Otros *Maxim (Andrew Howard) en Búsqueda implacable 3 (2015) *John Cairncross (Allen Leech) en El código enigma (2014) *Robert Uva (Jeremy White) en Asalto a la mafia (2014) *Glenn (Sean Wing) en Hola chicas (2014) *Phillip Altman (Adam Driver) en Hasta que la muerte los juntó (2014) *Warren Grass (Brandon Keener) en 12 horas para sobrevivir (2014) *Bob (Falk Hentschel) en Trascender (2014) (Versión Diamond Films) *Greg (Nat Faxon) en Tammy: Fuera de control (2014) *Rooster (Jimmy Tatro) en Comando Especial 2 (2014) *Cirujano (Paul Jarrett) en Si decido quedarme (2014) *McNaughton (Taran Killam) en Tortugas Ninja (2014) *Todd Cutler (Jonathan Lajoie) en Agentes del desorden (2014) *Gerente de cabina (Frédéric Chau) en Lucy (2014) *Voces adicionales en Buenos vecinos (2014) *Travis Mitchell (Corey Hawkins) en Sin escalas (2014) (Versión Universal) *Tobey Marshall (Aaron Paul) en Need for Speed: La película (2014) *Tom Pope (Jay Baruchel) en RoboCop (2014) *James Lawson (Jesse Williams) en El mayordomo (2013) *Alex Jones (Paul Dano) en Prisioneros (2013) *Bonzo Madrid (Moisés Arias) en El juego de Ender (2013) (Versión Summit) *Trapos (Bill Hader) en Clear History (2013) *Abduwali Muse (Barkhad Abdi) en Capitán Phillips (2013) *Shecky (Sam Palladio) en Apuesta máxima (2013) *Scottie P. (Mark L. Young) en ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) *Comandante Quince (James Marsden) en Hermanos en armas (2013) *Donnie (Nicolas Wright) en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) *Levy (Marlon Wayans) en Chicas armadas y peligrosas (2013) * Johnny Five (Garrett Hedlund) en Balada de un hombre común (2013) *Devon (Darren Shahlavi) en El paquete (2013) *Reverendo Stephens (Randy Redd) en Hermosas criaturas (2013) Cine *Comisario Cowley (Sam Trammell) en Armas, chicas y apuestas (2012) * Danny McDaniels (Chris Tucker) en Silver Linings Playbook (2012) (Version Weinstein Company) *Voces adicionales en Death Race 3: Infierno (2012) *Voces adicionales en Piel verdadera (2012) TV *Dustin Noble (John Krasinski) en La tierra prometida (2012) *Todd Petterson / Han Solo Berger (Andy Samberg) en Ése es mi hijo (2012) *Flash Thompson (Chris Zylka) en El sorprendente Hombre Araña (2012) *Gus (Brian Gleeson) en Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) * Zapata (Hamish Linklater) en Battleship: Batalla naval (2012) *Voces adicionales en Un tipo rudo (2012) * Matt Weston (Ryan Reynolds) en Protegiendo al enemigo (2012) * Carrigan/Blackout (Johnny Whitworth) en Ghost Rider: Espíritu de venganza (2012) * Curt (Chris Hemsworth) en La cabaña del terror (2011) * Lewis en Ninguna respuesta (2011) * Harold Lee (John Cho) en La Navidad 3D de Harold y Kumar (2011) * Policía de evidencia (Carlos Sanchez) en Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) * Jim Wilkinson (Topher Grace) en Demasiado grande para fracasar (2011) * Blaine Anderson (Darren Criss) en Glee 3D: La película (2011) * Charlie Gibbs (Casey Affleck) en Robo en las alturas (2011) * Ela-Shan (Saïd Taghmaoui) en Conan, el bárbaro (2011) * Peter Friedkin (Miles Fisher) en Destino final 5 (2011) * Riley (Luke Bracey) en Princesa por accidente (2011) * Kent (David Krumholtz) en Los pingüinos de papá (2011) * Bucky Barnes (Sebastian Stan) en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011/Trailer) * Clive Gollings (Nick Frost) en Paul (2011) * Derek Frost (Michael Arden) en Source Code (2011) * Fred y George Weasley (Gemelos Phelps) en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (2011) * Voces adicionales en Too Big to Fail (2011) * Voces adicionales en Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas (2011) * Voces adicionales en Un chihuahua de Beverly Hills 2 (2011) * Voces adicionales en Cowboys y aliens (2011) * Andrew Craig (Burguess Jenkins) en Un cupido de Navidad (2010) * Voces adicionales en La leyenda de Chen Zen (2010) * Voces adicionales en El turista (2010) * Voces adicionales en Secretariat (2010) * Boo Boo Giuffrida (Paul Campbell) en The Fighter (2010) * Michael (Robbie Sublett) en Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado (2010) * Lance Loud (Thomas Dekker) en Cinema Verite (2010) * Detective Markowitz (Joshua Peace) en La reunión del diablo (2010) * Butthead y Narración en Jackass 3D (2010) * McAnalovin (Austin Michael Scott) en Virgen y culpable a los 41 (2010) * Charlie Wyman (Chris Egan) en Cartas a Julieta (2010) * Jack (Charlie Weber) en Una loca película de vampiros (2010) * Devon (Nate Torrence) en Ni en tus sueños (2010) * Sr. Clay (Andrew McNee) en Ramona and Beezus (2010) * Jake (Reilly Dolman) en Flicka 2: Amigos para siempre (2010) * Brad Sullivan (Mark Ruffalo) en Una noche fuera de serie (2010) * Evra serpiente (Gavner Purl) en El aprendiz de vampiro (2010) * Tony (Ryan Bingham) en Loco corazón (2009) * Rich Brewer (John Magaro) en El último viaje de Chance (2009) * Toby Seville (Zachary Levi) en Alvin y las ardillas 2 (2009) * Tommy Frigo (Matt Bush) en Adventureland (2009) * Travis Brody (Lucas Till) en Hannah Montana: La película (2009) * Joe (Daniel Wu ) en La venganza del dragón (2009) * Samuel (Nick Gomez) en 12 Desafios (2009) * Iraq Jack (James Lafferty) en S. Darko (2009) * Voces adicionales en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) * Agente Zero (Daniel Henney) en X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) * Donnie (Kyle Davis) en Viernes 13 (2009/Paramount) * Alex (Justin Long) en A él no le gustas tanto (2009/DVD Videomax) * Gregory (Rene Lopez) en A él no le gustas tanto (2009/Versión Warner y New Line) * Christopher 'Biggie' Wallace (Jamal Woolard) en Notorious (2009) * Jefe Galen Tyrol (Aaron Douglas) en Galáctica: el plan (2009) * Socio de Shadaloo en Street Fighter: La Leyenda (2009) * Det. Iggy Ornelas (Felix Solis) en Agente internacional (2009) * Dan (Geoff Stults) en I Hope They Serve Beer in Hell (2009) * Luke (Rick Malambri) en Step Up 3: un paso adelante 3D (2009) * Kerr (Fred Armisen) en El rockero (2008) * Leon (Bradley Cooper) en The Midnight Meat Train (2008) * Samuel Sterns (Tim Blake Nelson) en Hulk: El hombre increíble (2008) * Lau (Chin Han) en Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) * Don (Danny McBride) en Un guardaespaldas escolar (2008) * Robert Balboa (Milo Ventimiglia) en Rocky Balboa (2008) * Twiggy Munson (Josh Braaten) en Semi-Pro (2008) * Ritsuo (James Kyson-Lee) en Imágenes del más allá (2008) * Gerente del banco (Javier Godino) en Engaño (2008) * Max Payne (Mark Wahlberg) en Max Payne (2008) * Lee (Aaron Takahashi) en ¡Sí señor! (2008) * Agente Toby Grant (Ethan Embry) en Control total (2008) * Voces adicionales en Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills (2008) * Voces adicionales en Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging (2008) * Ben (Pablo Schreiber) en Vicky Cristina Barcelona (2008) * Will Farmer (Matt Lanter) en Juegos de guerra: The Dead Code (2008) * Drew Patterson (Robbie Amell) en Fotografía esto (2008) * Dr. Griffin Cavanaugh (Johnny Whitworth) en Pathology (2008/Doblaje original) * Dave Wolf (Mike Realba) en El mundo mágico de Magorium (2007/Zima) * Tristan Thorne (Charlie Cox) en Stardust:El Misterio de la Estrella (2007) * Voces adicionales en Becoming Jane (2007) * Niko Niles (Merwin Mondesir) en Ritmos del barrio (2007) * Otto (Joe Hursley) en Resident Evil 3: La extinción (2007) * Michael (Carlo Marks) en Gorda como yo (2007) * Voces adicionales en Transformers (2007) * Robert (Stephen Colletti) en Normal Adolescent Behavior (2007) * Ethan Mills (Kevin Wheatley) en Rise: Cazadora de sangre (2007) * Jake (Texas Battle) en Camino hacia el terror 2 (2007) * Henry Lowe (Nate Parker) en The Great Debaters (2007) * Murphey Bivens (Tyler Hilton) en Charlie Bartlett (2007) * Sacerdote en funeral, asegurador en Premoniciones (2007) * Maestro Wong (James Hong) en Furia de ping pong (2007) * Lee (Jason Reed) en Tenacious D: La llave del destino (2006) *Seamus (Glen Barry) en Van Wilder 2: el surgimiento (2006) * Raymond Fernandez (Jared Leto) en Amores asesinos (2006) * Slevin Kelevra (Josh Hartnett) en Lucky Number Slevin (2006) * Rick (Marcus Colonna) en Material Girls (2006/DVD Quality Films) * Henry Baines (Lukas Haas) en Material Girls (2006)/MGM) * Ricky Verona (Jose Pablo Cantillo) en Crank: Muerte anunciada (2006) * Policía # 1 (William Harvey) en Secretos íntimos (2006) * Voces adicionales en La provocación (2005) * Trenton Jr. (Joshua Jackson) en Rayas: Una cebra veloz (2005) * Steve (Walter Harris) en El grito de la muerte (2005) * Jacob Grimm (Heath Ledger) en Los hermanos Grimm (2005/DVD) * James/Gabriel (Fred Ewanuick) en Inocencia en venta (2005) * Brucie en Golpe bajo: El juego final (2005) * Lider de la pandilla juvenil en Cuatro hermanos (2005) * Yuri Orlov (Ethan Hawke) en Hombre peligroso (2005) * Paul (Oliver Milburn) en El descenso (2005) * Daniel Matthews (Erik Knudsen) en El juego del miedo 2 (2005/TV) * Marty (Scott Mechlowicz) en Río maldito (2004) * Anthony (Ludacris) en Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) * Derek (Richard Lee Jackson) en Triunfos robados 2: De nuevo (2004) * Luther Shaw (Omar Epps) en Contra las cuerdas (2004) * Ned (Adam Gierasch) en Hotel Terror (2004) * George (Eric Stoltz) en El efecto mariposa (2004/New Line) * Otto Gunshe en La Caída (2004) * Voces adicionales en Espanglish (2004) * Tony (Adam Goldberg) en Cómo perder a un hombre en 10 días (2003) * Ben (Jim Haynie) en El crimen de Leland (2003) * Stefano Manni en Acuérdate de mí (2003) * Narración en Jackass, la película (2002) Miniseries *Jesucristo (Diogo Morgado) en La Biblia *Oficial Tim Davis (Spiro Malandrakis) en Fuego en el cielo Series de TV Evan Peters *Tate Langdon en American Horror Story (2011) *Kit Walker en American Horror Story: Asylum (2012-2013) *Kyle Spancer en American Horror Story: Coven (2013-2014) *Jimmy Darling en American Horror Story: Freak Show (2013-2014) Darren Criss *Blaine Anderson en Glee, buscando la fama (2010-presente) *Él mismo en The Glee Project (2011-2012) *Josh Burton en Eastwick (2009) Stephen Amell *Jason en Bien dotado (2011) *Brady en Diarios de vampiros (2010) Otros *Director Bradford - Edson Matus (2014-presente) * Oficial Daily (Jesse Hutch) en Flecha(2013-2014) * Lucas Goodwin (Sebastian Arcelus) en House of Cards (2013-presente) * Cameron (Wyatt Nash) en Un sueño en Hollywood (2012) * Danny Matheson (Graham Rogers) en Revolución (2012-presente) * Ray Ploshansky (Alex Karpovsky) en Girls (2012-presente) * Dan Whitehorse (Tyler Christopher) en El juego de las mentiras (2011-presente) * Robb Stark (Richard Madden) en El juego de tronos (2011-presente) * Joel Graham (Sam Jaeger) en Parenthood (2010-presente) * Henry "Hank" Lawson (Mark Feuerstein) en Royal Pains (2010-presente) * Hoyt Fortenberry (Jim Parrack) en True Blood: Sangre verdadera (2008-presente) * Wayne Rigsby (Owain Yeoman) en El mentalista (2008-presente) * Ed Battaglia en Hell's Kitchen (2005 -presente) * Justin Bihag en Dog, el cazarrecompensas (2003-2012) * Tommy Rizzoli (Colin Egglesfield) en Rizzoli y Isles (2011-2012) * Jake Armstrong (Chris Zylka) en El círculo secreto (2011-2012) * Steven Spence (Barry Watson) y Marshall (Ethan Peck) en Chica indiscreta (2011-2012) * Vincent Chase (Adrian Grenier) en El séquito (2004-2011) * Charlie Eppes (David Krumholtz) en NÚM3R0S (2005-2010) * Demetri Noh (John Cho) en Flash Forward (2009-2010) * David Break (Shaun Sipos) en Melrose Place (2009) (2009-2010) * Ted Crisp (Jay Harrington) en Mejor sin Ted (2009-2010) * Josh (Nick Zano) en Cougar Town (2009) * Jason Matthews (Kristoffer Polaha) en North Shore (2004-2005) * Josh Groban en Glee, buscando la fama * Bruto (Tobias Menzies) en Roma * Héroes ** René / El Haitiano (Jimmy Jean-Louis) (2006-2010) ** Lloyd Collins (Michael Maury) (2006) * John Winchester (Joven) (Matthew Cohen), Ash (Chad Lindberg), Miguel (John) (Matthew Cohen) y Lucifer (Nick) Mark Pellegrino en Sobrenatural * Wally Burgan (James LeGros) en Mildred Pierce * Josh Redgrove en Mr. Meaty * Raúl (Jeroen) Cornelissen (Sven de Wijn) en La casa de Anubis * Profesor Jason Winkler (Jack Donnelly) en El misterio de Anubis * Len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight (Matt Mullins) en Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón * Nathan (Kevin Rankin) en La Mujer Biónica * Craig Feldspar (David Anthony Higgins) en Malcolm * PeezyB (Kel Mitchell) en Sam y Cat * Darren, Voces adicionales en Sherlock * Embaucador en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada * Voces adicionales en 90210 * Voces adicionales en La siguiente supermodelo americana * Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire Series animadas Mike Henry * Cleveland Brown en Cleveland * Cleveland Brown en Padre de Familia (4ª temporada en adelante) Otros * Ever After High - Profesor Jack B. Nimble (Audu Paden) * Nelson Muntz (16ª temporada y un capítulo de la 19ª temporada) y voces adiciconales (desde 16ª temporada) en Los Simpson * Phillip J. Fry / Profesor Hubert J. Farnsworth en Futurama (Temp. 5 - 7) * Jeff Fischer en Un agente de familia * Benavides en Los reyes de la colina (9ª temporada hasta 13ª) * Clint Barton / Ojo de Halcón en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta * Bertie el Autobus, Voces Adicionales en Thomas y sus amigos * Franklin Flizzybear en Viva Piñata * Narrador en Disney Blam! * Johnny en Phineas y Ferb * Voces adicionales en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy * Candelero y Keeper en El mundo de Quest * Toby Tripp/Señor Del Oceano en Gormiti * Peter en Fútbol animal * Voces adicionales en Los pingüinos de Madagascar * Hoity Toity en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Esposo mora en Hora de aventura Cortos animados * Peter Parker / Spiderman en Triple Poder * Neil Patrick Harris (Él mismo) en Toma dos con Phineas y Ferb * Narrador en Blam (A reír con Mickey) Películas animadas Billy West * Philip J. Fry y Profesor Hubert Farnsworth en Futurama: La gran película de Bender * Philip J. Fry y Profesor Hubert Farnsworth en Futurama: La bestia con billones de brazos * Philip J. Fry y Profesor Hubert Farnsworth en Futurama: El juego de Bender * Philip J. Fry y Profesor Hubert Farnsworth en Futurama: En el lejano y salvaje verde Mike Henry * Cleveland Brown / R2-D2 en Padre de familia: Blue Harvest * Cleveland Brown / R2-D2 en Padre de familia: Algo, algo, algo del lado oscuro * Cleveland Brown / R2-D2 en Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! Bill Hader * Flint Loco en Lluvia de Hamburguesas (Trailer) * Flint Loco en Lluvia de hamburguesas 2: La venganza de las sobras (trailers) Dane Cook * Dusty Fumigavión en Aviones * Dusty Fumigavión en Aviones 2: Equipo de Rescate Otros * Jimmy (Gabriel Iglesias) en Locos por las nueces * Lou (Corbin Bleu) en La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo (2011) * Benvolio (Matt Lucas) en Gnomeo y Julieta * Arthur (James McAvoy) en Operación regalo * Kane y Voces adicionales en Parasite Dolls, la serie * Voces adicionales en Monstruos vs. Aliens * Voces adicionales en Kung Fu Panda Telenovelas brasileñas [[Guilherme Piva|'Guilherme Piva']] *Puerto de los Milagros - Alceu *Chocolate con pimienta - Dr. Paulo *Paraíso tropical - Ismael * Siete pecados - Joílson *Insensato corazón - Gabino Damasceno *Lado a Lado - Delegado Práxedes [[Otaviano Costa|'Otaviano Costa']] * Acuarela del amor - Adenor Cosme de Lima * Dinosaurios y Robots - Elcio/Elaine * La Guerrera - Lic. Gerardo Armando Babaioff * CuChiCheos - Thales * Laberintos del Corazón - Eric Otros papeles * La favorita - Tony (Mario Hermeto) * Esas mujeres - Dr. Augusto (Alexandre Moreno) * El astro - Ubiraci (Rodrigo Mendonça) * Avenida Brasil - Wallace (Cleiton Morais) * Rastros de Mentiras - Wagner (Felipe Titto) * La Sombra de Helena - Fred (Bruno Ahmed) Videojuegos *Call of Duty: Black Ops II - Farid *Aviones (videojuego) - Dusty Fumigavión *Harry Potter for Kinect - Cedric Diggory Locución * M&M's naranja (2012) * Nintendo Amiibo (2015) Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Art Sound México * Candiani Dubbing Studios * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * El Loft * Intersound * Larsa * Mad Pencil Studio * New Art Dub * Optimedia Productions * Producciones Grande * SDI Media de México * Sebastians * Taller Acústico S.C. Sustituciones Edson Matus ha sustituido a varios actores que por diferentes razones no pudieron repetir, los casos más relevantes serían: *A Goku en Dragon Ball Z Kai, sustituyendo a Mario Castañeda. *A Rick Hunter en el redoblaje de Robotech, sustituyendo a Jesús Barrero. *A Philip J. Fry en Futurama, sustituyendo a Benjamín Rivera. *A Profesor Hubert Farnsworth en Futurama, sustituyendo a Humberto Vélez. * A Cleveland Brown en Padre de familia, sustituyendo a Gustavo Melgarejo. *A Kaworu Nagisa en Neon Genesis Evangelion, sustituyendo a Ernesto Lezama. *A Benavides Buenavista en Los reyes de la colina, sustituyendo a Alejandro Illescas. *A Los Hermanos Weasley en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, sustituyendo a Enzo Fortuny. *Al Rey Caspian en Las crónicas de Narnia: La travesía del Viajero del Alba, sustituyendo a Ricardo Palacios Reynaud. *A Frodo en El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado, sustituyendo nuevamente a Enzo Fortuny. * A Ricky en Crayon Shin-chan, sustituyendo a Rolando de la Fuente. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México